


An Angel in Disguise

by Just_Browsing, theauthenticme



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Angst, Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, They did not meet in high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Browsing/pseuds/Just_Browsing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthenticme/pseuds/theauthenticme
Summary: When Cheryl turns up at the ER hurt, it's doctor Toni Topaz who is assigned to care for her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt request to have Toni as a doctor. It was fun to write, I think Toni would be an awesome doctor!
> 
> This is a two parter, so I hope you enjoy part 1!
> 
> TW for mentions of domestic violence in this one.

Cheryl was regretting stepping into the ER before she had even really got anywhere. However, this sort of thing had happened enough in the past for her to know she couldn't fix it at home. She filled out the forms, altering some details to try and stay anonymous as she waited.

She tried to keep her head down, not wanting anyone to see that she was there. She couldn’t bare to make small talk with anyone she knew. Her mind had wandered off into her own trance until she saw a quick flash of pink in the distance, scurrying around the ER.

"Jane, tell Mrs. Johnson in bed 3 that I’ll be right in, I just have to help out at bed 6 first" she shouted out but in the softest tone of voice. Cheryl watched her shoot the receptionist a smile before hurrying off to do her job. The red head smiled to herself discretely, slightly intrigued by the Doctor.

"Lauren Smith?" A nurse called out. Cheryl didn't respond, not remembering at first that that was the name she'd used on the forms. "Lauren?" The nurse called again, looking at Cheryl. "That's you right?" she checked.

"Oh right..yes! That's me.." she stood slowly.

"This way please.."

Cheryl walked slowly, pain running through her body with every step. This was always easier if she didn't engage with the staff too much. They seemed to ask less questions that way.

“Miss Smith?” The nurse asked her to confirm who she was again when Cheryl sat on the bed in the bay.

"That’s me.” Cheryl replied simply, trying not to winch as she positioned herself to face the nurse.

"So it says here that you have some pain in your abdomen and in your left arm...how did all this happen?” She asked, flicking through the the forms that Cheryl managed to fill in earlier.

"I uh..I fell. I'm clumsy like that" she mumbled. "Not that it matters. I just need to know nothing is broken and maybe get some stitches in the cut on my cheek."

“Ahh yes.” The nurse said as she took a closer look at Cheryl’s face. “You've done a good job covering that with your hair.” She half scolded half teased the red head.

“Ha yeah.” Cheryl let out a small laugh to keep the nurse on side. “How long is all this going to take?” She asked, wanting to leave as soon as possible.

"Well, depending on how bad your arm and abdomen are it’s hard to say for sure.” The nurse replied honestly, noting the change in Cheryl’s facial expression. “These things take time, it’s best to just accept it and wait it out.”

"Great" she moaned with a sigh. "So uh..when will the doctor get here?" She didn't want to be here too long.

“She’s with a patient at the moment.” The nurse explained. “It’s been a hectic morning but she’ll see to you as soon as she can, I can assure you.”

"Right okay. Thanks" she mumbled, pulling her phone out and checking it for messages, putting it on aeroplane mode just incase he was tracking her.

An hour or so past and Cheryl was starting to lose her patience, she just wanted to be done and get out of this place before he came looking for her. Although a part of her was glad she was safe. She looked out into the ER through a small gap in the curtain around her bed, occasionally seeing that flash of pink that she was so intrigued by.  
She continued to wait, wondering what was taking the doctor so long. She only needed a few minutes of her time to get her face stitched and a few X-rays.  
Cheryl got up the camera on her phone, taking a look at the cut on her face herself.

Without warning, the curtain flew open, startling her as her head shot up. “Sorry to have kept you waiting so long Miss...Smith.” The Doctor said, glancing at the notes in her hand without looking at Cheryl yet. “I’m doctor Topaz.” She finished, looking up from the notes and giving Cheryl a genuine smile.

Cheryl quickly locked her phone, looking up at the doctor. Wow..she was so pretty Cheryl thought. "I uh..it's fine"'she seemed to stutter.

The doctor shook her head slightly, brushing some loose strands that hung over her shoulder from her pony tail. “It’s been so hectic today.” She breathed as her shoulders relaxed at Cheryl’s acceptance of her lateness. “Okay so from what I can see here, we’re going to have to look at your ribs, arm...and that nasty cut on your cheek.” She finished, gazing at Cheryl, making the red head feel unusually nervous.

Cheryl nodded slightly, taking note that she noticed her cut cheek even under her hair. "Yeah..yeah..that's right" she nodded. "But my arm and rib are okay..if maybe you can help sort my cheek and then I get her going. Like you said it's hectic today and I'm sure you have lots of patients to see."

Toni looked at her with a raised eyebrow, a look of concern etched on her face. She sensed that Cheryl was hiding something but she didn’t want to push too hard. “Don’t be silly, that's what I’m here for.” Toni answered her casually. “And to be honest, I'd rather give each of my patients a little extra time if it means i know they are going home in a better state than when they came on. These things can't be rushed.." she finished softly.

"Right.." Cheryl nodded quietly, her gaze falling back to her lap. She checked her phone again but relaxed a little when she remembered it was on airplane mode and she didn't need to worry for now.

“Is everything okay?” Toni asked, reading Cheryl’s fragile facial expression. “You look a little...preoccupied.”

Cheryl looked up at Toni from the exam bed and forced her best smile onto her lips. "It's all good" she assured the doctor.

“Something tells me it's’ not good at all.." Toni countered with a questioning look. “I’m here to help you...in what ever way you need.” She finished, willing Cheryl to open up.

"I just need my cheek fixed" Cheryl sighed. She couldn't say anymore..knew it wasn't safe. Especially in such a public ER, she was only separated from the next bay by a thin curtain.

“Okay, well let me take a look and we'll see what needs to be done.."Toni smiled, pulling on some fresh gloves and moving closer to Cheryl. She hadn't even touched her, when Cheryl flinched away, fearing what was to come.  
"Hey..hey...it's okay..I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to take a look at this cut. Can you lay back for me?"

"I uh..I'm not sure.." she mumbled, a hand falling to her ribs. "Let me help.." Toni replied softly, easing Cheryl very gently back onto the bed. She had seen countless patients like Cheryl before, knowing where her fear stemmed from.  
"You'll feel. Y hands on your face, try and keep still for me.." she examined Cheryl's face as gently as she could. moving some hair off her face to get a better look at her cheek.  
Cheryl flinched again at the contact, her body on auto pilot. She hoped the beautiful doctor hadn't noticed as she tried to sit still.  
"That's going to need cleaning and some stitches. I can numb it with a local anesthetic so you won't feel anything."

"Thank you.." Cheryl mumbled quietly.

Toni made quick work of fixing Cheryl's cheek, her stitching technique impeccable. "As soon as I'm done, we'll get you down to X-ray.” She continued as she worked.

"Thank you..i just.." she was lost for words again, sighing to herself as she kept her gaze distant and on anything other than Toni.

“You just, what?” Toni said barely above a whisper, prolonging Cheryl’s treatment in the hopes of getting more information out of her. “You can trust me.”

"That's what they all say" she shook her head slightly. "Thank you for your concern but like I told the nurse earlier, I only sustained these injuries because I'm clumsy."

“I’m not like the rest.” Toni assured her confidently as she leaned back from the red head and removed the gloves she was wearing. “Right, your cheek is good as new...so our next move is to get you to X-ray.” She told her.

"Okay" Cheryl's clipped and quiet tone had Toni worried.

“Lauren..is it okay if I call you that? I can use Miss Smith if you prefer.." she watched the redhead for her response.

Cheryl shook her head. "It's not.."

"It's not okay for me to call you Lauren? That's perfectly fine...you're in control here okay?"

"No..I mean..it's not Lauren. My name isn't Lauren."

Toni picked up the forms again, narrowing her eyes as she looked at them. Did she have the wrong patient? "It's not?"

Cheryl shook her head slowly. "It's uh..it's Cheryl."

"Thank you for sharing that with me Cheryl.." she smiled kindly at her.

"Please don't say anything" Cheryl whispered, her wide eyes looking fearfully at Toni.

"Of course not..." Toni sat down on the rolling stool by the exam bed. "And I mean..don't get me wrong, I’m as clumsy as the next person...but it takes something more than a clumsy fall to hurt your ribs, arm and face the way you have..." Toni pointed out gently. “I want to help, Cheryl...please let me.”

"You can't help" Cheryl closed her eyes, willing the tears not to fall.

“You’d be surprised what I can do.” Toni countered with a soft smile on her face to try and make Cheryl break a smile herself.

Cheryl forced another smile out at the pretty doctor, not wanting to upset her.

Toni couldn’t put her finger on why she wasn’t getting through to the redhead, usually people were more than willing to rant to her about their lives, but Cheryl wanted to do the exact opposite.

Cheryl checked the time on her phone and started to panic about how long she'd been gone. "Shit..I uh..I really should leave and let you to get on now" she went to get up but pushed herself up on her bad arm and winded in pain.

“Hey hey hey...” Toni said softly, placing her hands on Cheryl’s shoulders and keeping her steady. “You’re not going anywhere just yet, try and stay still.”

"I really should be going.." she mumbled, anxious that if she didn't leave soon, he might look for her. Hopefully not here though.

“Cheryl please...” Toni pleaded. “You're in no fit state to leave yet. We atleast need to get an X-ray of your arm and ribs."

"I guess I can stay a tiny bit longer" she mumbled, needing to know if her arm or ribs were broken.

“I’m going to get you straight to X-ray.” Toni told her, pulling out a pager from her pocket.

"I appreciate it.. thank you.."

“No need to thank me.” Toni replied sincerely. “I'm just doing my job.”

"Can I pay cash?" She was anxious about having to use her health insurance. "If not..if An get someone to transfer the money.."

“Let's not worry about all that for now.” Toni responded, waving away Cheryl’s question. “I don’t really deal with that kind of thing anyway- Ah! Right on time!” She was cut off from her sentence by the porter peaking his head through the curtain, signalling that it was time for Cheryl to go to X-ray. “This is Dan.” Toni told her as Dan smiled. “He’ll take you to get your X-ray, then bring you back here to me.”

"Hi Dan" she forced a smile onto her face and let him do his job. She knew it would be over soon.

“You ready?” Dan said in a greeting. “It won’t take long.” Toni assured Cheryl, helping her off the bed and sitting her down in the wheelchair that Dan had brought.

"I really don’t need a wheelchair.” Cheryl pointed out stubbornly as she took a seat.

“It’s just a precaution, and it’s a lot faster than walking.” Toni countered. "This place is bigger than it looks.."

"Okay fine" she moaned. "Anything to get this over with quicker" her walls were well and truly up again.

Toni gave Cheryl a soft smile as Dan wheeled her out of the bay and through the ER. She stood there for a moment, knowing that there was more to this than Cheryl was letting on.

Cheryl was glad that the x rays were a quick, albeit painful process. She held her arm tight to her body as she was wheeled back towards the ER, wondering if she would see Toni again or if it would be a different doctor this time. Toni had seemed incredibly busy.  
To her surprise, Dan wheeled her into a different room this time with only one bed in it.

"Are you sure this is the right place?” Cheryl asked, looking up at him from the wheelchair as he stopped.

"Yep!” He replied simply, steadying the chair for Cheryl to get up. “Doctor Topaz paged me while you were having your x-rays and specifically said to bring you here.” He finished casually.

"Oh okay!” Cheryl replied slowly. “Thank you.” She finished, getting up out of the chair and moving slowly onto the exam bed.  
Cheryl was confused as to why she was here but didn't complain. There was less chance of her being spotted in his room. She waited quietly for the doctor to come back.

After a few minutes, Cheryl could hear the faint sound of voices outside her door, she recognised one voice instantly as Toni’s.

“I’ll take this patient, Jen.” Toni said, presumably to another doctor.

"But your shift is over in like half an hour?” The other doctor replied, thinking that it was pointless for Toni to continue with a patient when she was about to clock out.

“Honestly it’s fine, I’ll stay on a little longer.” Cheryl heard Toni reason with her, making her heart flutter ever so slightly.

“You work too hard.” Jen replied with a laugh as Cheryl hearing her footsteps walk away.

Cheryl said nothing as she watched Toni walk back into the room. She was fiddling with the ring in her finger, twirling it round unconsciously without even realizing.

“How you feeling?” Toni asked in a light tone. “Hope the X-rays weren’t too uncomfortable for you.”

"I survived" Cheryl forced another smile out at the beautiful doctor. "Have you got the results back?"

“I have!” Toni said with a nod, waving a large envelope in her hand before pulling out two sheets and placing them on a light board for Cheryl to see.  
Cheryl gazed up at her X-ray results on the board by her bedside, not really understanding what she was looking at.

“So the good news is that there’s no broken bones.” Toni told her as she turned towards the X-rays. “But you’ve got some severely bruised ribs on your left side, and your arm is bruised with a badly sprained wrist.” She finished, offering Cheryl a reassuring smile.

"Just bruised?" She checked again. "Oh thank god.." she had been incredibly worried that she would need a cast.

"We can give you a support for your arm though.." Toni suggested. Looking at the way Cheryl kept it close to her body.

"That would would be helpful" she agreed.

"And now we're in here..I would like to give you a proper exam too" Toni shared.

"Can you close the blinds first? Please?"

“Yeah of course.” Toni answered her, drawing the blinds to the small window in the room and making sure the door was closed.

"Thank you" Cheryl mumbled out, grateful that she had done it without asking lots of questions.

Toni proceeded cautiously, carrying out some routine tests on Cheryl like her blood pressure and range of movement. With each second that passed she could feel Cheryl start to relax a bit more, she guessed the secluded room had helped.

"So uh..is everything else looking okay?" Cheryl asked, flipping her phone in her hands again.

“Uhuh. Everything else looks good to me.” Toni said, trying to sound as natural as possible even though she knew there was more to this. “It’s all just really bad bruising. I am concerned about how this happened though..if there's anything troubling you.." she started.

"No..nothing" Cheryl cut her off, looking nervously at her. "I'm just worried about how long I've been here..my uh..my boss will be wondering where I am."

“Ohh your boss.” Toni answered her with an unconvinced nod. “So what’s your job?”

Cheryl faltered, not able to tell Toni that her boyfriend didn't even let her have a job. "Oh uh..it's..I work.." she mumbled. "At the local Target".

Toni tweaked her neck and nodded her head slowly, taking in what Cheryl was saying. “Ohh! Cool.” She replied casually. "I worked there when I was a freshman. The staff discount was great."

"I know right" she agreed, clearly uncomfortable.

“So what’s your boss like?”

"He's fine. Just like a..a regular boss would be."

“Oh, that’s lucky for you then!” Toni said back. “Because my boss used to be a real jackass sometimes.” She finished with a slight laugh, wanting Cheryl to give her more.

"Oh..yeah..yeah..mine too. All bosses are like that right?"

Toni took a moment to think, how was she going to get Cheryl to open up? “You know, it would be okay if your boss wasn’t the reason why you’re in such a hurry to get out of here. It would be okay if it was something...or someone else.” Toni started tentatively, causing Cheryl to look at her with a slight frown. “I mean it wouldn’t be okay...but it would be okay to tell me about it.”

Cheryl sat quietly for a minute, fiddling again with the engagement ring on her finger. "I uh..I don't have a boss" she mumbled, she cheeks blushing as red as her hair.

“Okay...” Toni dragged out gently, willing her to continue.

"My fiancé.." she started. "He doesn't want me to have a job. Thinks I might cheat on him if I'm around others."

“That’s insane.” Toni replied as she shook her head in disbelief. “Does he know you’re here- Wait...is he the reason you’re here?”

Cheryl nodded mutely, tears welling in her eyes. She didn't dare look up at the doctor.

“Cheryl...” Toni gasped gently, taking a seat beside her again and reaching a tentative hand out to rest on her good arm, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"You have to know that you didn’t deserve anything that he did you to. These injuries aren’t your fault.”

Cheryl shook her head. That wasn't true, Toni didn't know. "It's complicated."

“How complicated can it be?” Toni asked her disapprovingly. She hated what Cheryl’s fiancé had done to her.

"I make him angry. Don't do what I'm supposed to" she mumbled again, her anxiety growing as she talked about this. She had never told anyone before.

“Cheryl, please listen to me when I say this..." Toni started, something in her voice making Cheryl look up at her. “What he did to you, you in no way deserved it. You don’t deserve to be treated like that.”m not now..not ever."

Cheryl had to avert her eyes from Toni's, unable to hold contact as she cried.

“It’s okay.” Toni whispered gently. “You can let it out...I’m here.”

"It's not your job to watch me fall apart. You have loads of patients needing you, you've probably already worked over your shift and here I am crying like a baby."

“Who said anything about you falling apart?” Toni asked her. “All I see is someone who is afraid yeah, but this isn’t going to break you...you’re stronger than that, I know it.”

"You have more faith in me than I do myself" she gave her a half hearted smile.

“And I’ve only known you for a couple of hours.” Toni teased with a smile. “And I can tell that you’re a beautiful and head strong woman...” she trailed off.

"Thanks. You're too kind" she blushed.

“Just honest.” Toni corrected her delicately, sensing some sort of break down in Cheryl’s high walls.

"I..I don't know what I'm supposed to do now" she didn't want to go home, but there didn't seem like there was any other choice.

Toni looked over at Cheryl, understanding that she meant she didn’t want to go home to her fiancé. “Is there anyone you can stay with? Some friends?” Toni suggested.

Cheryl shook her head. "No..not anymore. He..he didn't like me having friends.."

Toni sighed in response, unable to believe what Cheryl had been but through emotionally, physically and mentally by the torrid fiancé she was telling her about. She sees so many patients walk through the doors of the hospital every day, but Cheryl needed more than help...she needed love, and trust and appreciation. “Well...uh- you can stay at my place- uh, if you want that it?” Toni offered, knowing that she wasn’t supposed to do this kind of thing but unable to stop herself.

"You could lose your job if I did that..and you're a pretty awesome doctor. I would hate to think you could lose that because of me."

Toni thought for a moment, Cheryl had a point, but it wouldn’t feel right in her heart not to do something to help her.

“Sometimes...it’s worth the risk.” She whispered back to her genuinely.

"I'd be imposing..I couldn't.." she really hated to impose.

“Of course you could!” Toni reasoned with her. “I wouldn’t offer if I didn’t mean it.”

"No-one has ever done anything so kind for me before. Thank you."

“Then you clearly haven’t been around many decent people.” Toni replied with a small shake of her head. “There’s no need to thank me.”

"I..my boyfriend isn't going to be happy about any of this. He'll already be wondering where I am."

“Forget about him for now..." Toni told her, waving away her concerns. “Or, you could just text him and tell him that you're at the hospital and we’re keeping you overnight for observation? Maybe add that visiting hours are over?” She suggested, noting the concerned look creeping onto Cheryl’s face.

"Yeah..yeah." She listened to Toni. "Maybe.."

The quiet calm of the exam room was broken when Cheryl heard a loud voice shouting at the nurses.

"Oh shit.." she mumbled, her eyes widening on fear. "That's him..he's here!"

_To be continued.._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second and final part.
> 
> TW for mentions of abuse and a brief mention of non-con.

 

Cheryl started to panic, hearing his voice sent a chill down her spine.

"Cheryl? Stay in here and lock the door..I'm going to deal with this okay?"

Cheryl nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

Che locked the door with shaking hands as soon as Toni left the room, pressing her ear up against it to hear what was going on.

Toni walked through the ER confidently, passing a nearby doctor with a reassuring smile, signalling that she was going to handle the man that had entered the floor.

“Can I help you?” Toni asked with a raised eyebrow, trying to sound as natural as possible.

“Oh- hi- I’m looking for my fiancé.” The tall dark haired man started, scanning the ER above Toni’s head, not really paying her much attention.

“You’re going to have to be a little bit more specific than that.” Toni replied with a hint of sass, causing the man to look down at her and tilt his head.

“Okay, fine.” He said abruptly. “I’m looking for Cheryl Blossom.” He told her with a slight scowl.

“I’m afraid we don't give out patient information details to anyone but next of kin." Toni answered him firmly, not intimidated by him in the slightest.

“What the fuck?” He spat back at her. “If she's here, I want to see her right now, why the hell cant I see her?” He asked forcefully, shaking his head.

“Are you next of kin?" Toni answered, not raising her voice and keeping calm.

"Yes. I'm her boyfriend."

Toni forced a smile onto her face. "Well then of course we will check for you. Linda?" She turned to the nurse beside her. "Can you check admissions for me? See if anyone called.. what was her name again?" she replied casually. She was so glad Cheryl had used a fake name. It meant she was safe from him for now.

"Cheryl Blossom.." he practically growled, leaning over the nurses station to try and see the screen.

The nurse did as she was asked, shaking her head when nothing came up. "I'm sorry sir, we've had no one admitted by that name at all."

"Check again.." he grumbled, his hand clenching into an angry fist.

"Sir...I can assure you, our system is completely up to the date. It refreshes every minute, so I can guarantee you, we have no-one of that name here" Toni made sure she was outwardly calm, even though she was raging at him inside.

"We can put an alert on her name though, so if anyone comes in we can let you know."

"Right..fine.." he sighed.

"I have to ask..you seemed sure she would be here. Is there a reason she would be requiring hospital treatment?"

"What?" he glared again.

"Is she hurt? Why would she need to be at a hospital anyway? I'm concerned for her welfare."

"Oh she's fine" he shrugged. "She uh..burnt her hand on the oven and I thought she might have gone to get it checked out."

"I see.." Toni's penetrating gaze met his.

"But like you said, she's clearly not here. So I'm going to go and check the other hospitals. You'll let me know if she comes in?"

"You bet" she offered him a fake smile. "Good luck in your search." She watched him walk out and head to the parking lot before she went back to Cheryl's room.

"He's gone.." she promised her, seeing Cheryl's shaking form sat on the bed.

“Oh, thank god.” She breathed with a huge sigh of relief. “Did he give you much trouble?” She asked, not wanting Toni to be at the brunt of his behavior.

“He was nothing I couldn't handle.” Toni shot back confidently. “Everything’s fine.”

"What if he's waiting for me? Or in the parking lot?"

“I’m going to let security know about him, they’ll check all the camera footage of the hospital.” Toni told her reassuringly. “Put it this way...if he is here, he won’t be for long.”

"Thank you" Cheryl mumbled gratefully. "I don't want to be here anymore though.."

"I completely understand. Why don't we head back to mine?"

"Will your co workers wonder what I'm doing though if I follow you out?" She worried.

"I don’t think they'll even notice...” Toni said as she thought. “But if you're worried, you could walk down the block if that makes you feel better and I could pick you up?”

"That sounds like a good plan" she nodded. "Yes..I'll do that."

“Then it’s settled.” Toni confirmed with a soft smile. “How about you get all your things together and I’ll discharge you- oh! And here...” she began as she tore some paper off the bottom of Cheryl’s notes and wrote on it. “That’s my number, so when you walk around the block, text me and I’ll be right there.” She finished, handing Cheryl the paper.

"Thank you" Cheryl typed the number into her phone and saved it. She felt like this was some alternative reality.

“Okay, cool...so I’ll go get all your papers sorted.” Toni said as she made her way towards the door before looking back at Cheryl. “I’ll see you in a bit, red.”

Their plan worked and Cheryl was quickly back at Toni's house, a hoodie over her head to disguise her form being spotted.

Even though she knew she was safe, Cheryl still looked anxious as she sat on Toni's couch.

Toni turned the TV on for Cheryl to have some background noise as she slipped into her bedroom and got changed into her sweats. She emerged from her room within a couple of minutes, making her way over to the couch, staring at the TV screen, her mind clearly elsewhere.

Toni sat down next to her and placed a pile of clothes into her lap. “I figured you’d want to get out of those clothes, you’ve been in them all day.” She offered gently.

"Take your pick, it all looks about your size" Cheryl turned her gaze from the TV, to the pile of clothes then towards Toni.  
"Thank you.. is there uh.. any chance you could help me? I'm not sure I can do it myself right now.."

“Yeah of course I’ll help you.” Toni replied compassionately. “You can take a shower if you want to?”

"Would you mind if I didn't tonight? I don't feel so good and the thought of getting wet..urgh.." she shuddered.

"Of course not" she smiled, her tone understanding. Toni got up off the couch slowly, leading Cheryl into her room away from the small windows of her house, not wanting her to feel uncomfortable in any way.

The redhead turned to face the doctor, placing the pile of clothes onto the bed gently before picking up an oversized jumper that was folded on the top.

"I'm so sorry you're having to helpke with all this.." she hated to be a burden.

"Hopefully I'll be able to do this by myself in a day or two".

“It’s no trouble...I’d rather help you than you hurt yourself or be in pain" Toni replied honestly, helping Cheryl to lift her arms and remove the top she was wearing.

Cheryl knew what was under her top..but hoped in the low lighting in the room Toni wouldn't notice the dark marks that marred her pale skin.

As Toni removed her top, she couldn’t help but roam her gaze over Cheryl’s bare skin, her eyes widening at the bruises that were uncovered. “Cheryl...” Toni whispered so the two of them could barely hear. “Your bruises" she delicately traced her fingertips over them, so softly that Cheryl could barely feel it.

"Oh..uh..its.." she fumbled again. "It's nothing..they're..they're just some old ones.."

Toni sighed at Cheryl’s words, she could hear how ashamed and embarrassed she was in her voice, and it broke her heart.

"These don't look old to me.."

Cheryl refused to meet Toni's gaze. "It's not as bad as the bruised ribs or my arm.."

"You could have still told me about them though.." she whispered softly. "It's important to make sure we have treated everything that needed it. Let me just take a quick look okay?"

Cheryl nodded silently, closing her eyes as she felt Toni's feather light touch on her back.

"Thank you" Toni murmured once she had finished her exam and helped Cheryl get dressed. "Here we go.." she said as she lowered the oversized jumper over Cheryl’s arms and over her head.

"Thank you Toni" she whispered, trying to keep her tears at bay. "You're..you're not going to tell anyone right?" She checked, a wobble in her voice.

Toni let out a small sigh. “If that’s what you want...of course I won’t" she said gently as Cheryl turned to face her.

"It is.." she rushed out. "If anyone found out..it wouldn't end well for me."

“Okay...” Toni whispered tenderly. “But if it gets worse, Cher...I just- I want to help, to make things better.”

"If it gets worse..what? No one can find out about this Toni..please.."

“Cheryl this is your life we’re talking about" Toni pleaded with her as she grabbed her hand, sitting her down on the bed next to her.

"For what it's worth.." she scoffed. "You..you don't know what he's like. What's it's like to be trapped with him."

“It’s worth a hell of a lot more than you think it does!” Toni gasped, unable to believe that Cheryl think so little of herself.

“Help me to understand...” she trailed off.

Cheryl shook her head. "It would only upset you if you knew.." she didn't want to do that.

“It’s upset me anyway.." Toni admitted as she shrugged her shoulders slightly, trying to show Cheryl that she really wanted to help her. “You don’t have to tell me anything that you don’t want to...but this shouldn’t be happening to you. There must be something we can do.”

"I'm sorry it's already upset you. I never wanted that to happen." She wiped her tears as she sniffled quietly.

“You have nothing to be sorry for" Toni whispered to her delicately. “None of this is your fault, I’m just glad that our paths crossed when they did.”

"I don't know where I'd be if it wasn't for you.." Cheryl shared honestly. She could onto imagine how bad things would have got if she had gone back to Nick.

“I’m here now" Toni said with a nod as Cheryl rested her head on her shoulder. “And I’m not going anywhere.”

"You've been so kind letting me stay tonight" Cheryl didn't move her head from Toni's shoulder. "But what am I going to do tomorrow?"

“We can figure that out together" Toni reassured her. “I can make a few calls to the hospital, see if I can get you a bed in the staff living quarters for a bit? Or you could always just stay here.”

"That would be a huge imposition for you" she shook her head. "You are genuinely so kind. I'm. It used to that."

“Honestly, Cheryl...it’s fine, I want you to stay.” Toni told her honestly.

"What if the hospital find out?"

“Let me worry about the hospital" Toni replied, waving away Cheryl’s concerns. She knew that she could get into trouble but helping Cheryl would be worth it.

"Thank you" she turned to look at Toni and winced as a sharp pain coursed through her. "Is there anything else i can do to help the pain?"

“I can give you some pain killers and ice will help the bruising...but apart from that it’s one of those things that just has to take its course" Toni replied with a slight frown. “Rest will help though" she finished, wanting Cheryl to take it easy and let her take care of her.

"Thank you Toni" she leaned back, closing her eyes with a sigh.

"You rest up...and I’ll go get you some ice and a cup of tea" Toni started, placing her hand on Cheryl’s arm gently as she lay in her bed. “I’ll take the couch tonight.”

"No..no..you have your bed. I can sleep on the couch. You're the one out there saving lives everyday, you need to be well rested."

Toni blushed slightly at Cheryl’s comment, and it didn’t go unnoticed by the red head who’s lip turned up into a small smile. “I mean when you put it like that...” Toni started slowly, dragging her words, teasing Cheryl and making her laugh. “But honestly, please take the bed, I’m more than happy on the couch. I insist.”

"We could always share it?" she suggested. What she really wanted to say is she couldn't bare the thought of being allen tonight be felt that would make her sound needy.

Toni’s eyes widened slightly, she wanted to suggest the same thing but didn’t want to make Cheryl uncomfortable in anyway, she wanted to make sure she was okay through the night. “Only if you’re sure?” Toni asked her to make sure.

"I'm sure..I feel safe when I'm around you."

Toni smiled at her with a small glint in her eye. “I’m glad you feel safe.” She answered her simply, just grateful that Cheryl was okay.

"Which side do you like to lay on? I don't mind..I never get to chose anyway."

A small laugh escaped Toni’s lips. “To be honest, I usually just end up as a starfish in the middle so I’ll let you choose.”

"Would you mind if I took the left? I always preferred the left when I was younger."

“Of course" Toni answered her softly,  
watching as Cheryl made her way to the edge of the bed, peeling back the blanket and laying down.

"Thank you." She climbed in carefully, the pain of her injuries only magnified as she laid down.

Toni carefully slid into the bed next to Cheryl, cautious not to nudge her and make her have any more pain. “How are your ribs?” Toni asked gently.

"Painful." Normally, she would have lied and said she was fine but she didn't feel the need to do that with Toni.

Toni looked over at her, her head still on the pillow. “You could try and put a pillow next to you, to limit your movement...here.” She took one of her own pillows and put it next to Cheryl’s side furthest away from her.

"That helps" she agreed, laying as still as she could.

“Try and lay as still as you can" Toni told her quietly, turning to lay on her side to face her. “And I apologise in advance if I end up sprawled all over the bed, just give me a nudge if I’m too close...I’m not used to having anyone else in here with me.”

"This is feels so weird" Cheryl whispered into the silence. "Laying in bed and not feeling anxious that someone is going to hurt me or..or.." her voice dropped to barely more than a whisper. "Force themselves on me.."

“Cher...” Toni whispered, unable to form a sentence that could make her feel better. “I’m sorry.”

"It's okay" Cheryl whispered. She was so used to it all she forget that it still shocked others.

“You have nothing to worry about, you’re safe...try and get some sleep.” Toni whispered to her, reaching over and tucking a loose strand of her crimson hair behind her ear.

"Thanks, you too. It's been a long day for us both. You even longer me no doubt."

“Yeah well today may have been long, but I'm glad I was able to help you. Sleep well Cheryl.”

"Thank you so much Toni, goodnight to you too." Despite all that had happened that day, she went to bed with a feeling of hope that had been absent in her life for a very long time. Maybe now… with Toni's help and support, things would finally start to change for the better.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> your comments means so much 😁😁


End file.
